The Starlight Sled: Dogs, reindeers and gifts
by dnom96
Summary: Santa and his reindeer has crashed near Nome! Now it's time for Balto, Kodi and Dinae to save the Christmas and bring a smile on the face of the children around the world. One shot. Mild language, rated K-plus. FINAL CHAPTER UP! MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Chapter 1 The holy night

**_Hi! I'm dnom 96 and This my new story! My first official holiday special was 'Spooky Night' for Halloween, but due to lack of time i can't finished it and i've deleted it. But i'm on vacation now and i'll have more time to write this story, so keep reading and leaving your reviews, they are very important for me. _**

**_The normal warnings about my stories, i'm mexican and English isn't my first language, so the story wil contain speling and grammar errors, don't be like Aleu and don't blame for them. I'm trying to improve my writing in this language._**

Balto and its characters are property of (C) Universal  
Dinae, Dara and other OCs are my property (C) dnom96  
For further information about my original characters, please visit my profile. 

**_Well, let's begin!_**

**The holy night**

Flying through the skies... was that man ... his name was legend ... and although many refused to believe in his existence ... he's still doing his job ... making every children happy on the night of December 25th ... always had been well ... and always would be ... but that night everything seemed to change ... The figure of nine falling reindeers was seen over the skies of northern Alaska.

**_In the town of Nome ..._**

A white and black husky was preparing to celebrate Christmas with his friends  
-Hey Dinae! Are you ready? Kodiak asked, he was the leader of the Post Office Sled Team, a red and white wolfdog.  
-Always ready, bud.

The two headed to the largest boiler room of Nome. All their friends were there, and in the case of Dinae, his mate, Dara, a chocolate brown husky, all hoping to spend a great Christmas.

-So, you will leave the team next year, Din? Asked Ralph, one of his six partners at the team.  
-Possibly, Mr. Wally will pay good money for me, he says that i can be the star of the next Iditarod. Dinae replied proudly.  
-With you, we will win surely! Dara exclaimed nuzzling him  
-Thanks love! that would be great... the last mile... the noise of the people, crowning me the champ...  
-Hey bud, remember that we compete on the race too. Kodi said  
-And we! a lot dogs answered repeatedly.

-Well, most of you don't even have a guaranteed place, you must pass the qualifying round. Dinae said a little upset.  
-And you don't? Asked one of the dogs  
-Of course not! Joe Wally has been the winner twice, besides he's one of the most respected mushers in Alaska, he wouldn't need to descend to that level  
-Din! Please be more kind! Dusty replied, another sled team partner.  
-Exactly! We have doing this all of our lives, and you? 6 months ago you were nothing! you lived with an old man who sell you to avoid starvation!  
-Hey! Cried Dinae, trying to kick the Chinook dog who made that comment  
Other dogs intervented so the thing will not go higher.  
-Let's calm down, okay? You have all the year to kill yourselves, but today's Christmas Eve, take it away you both! _-Dara shouted-_ Honey, please come with me! She growled to her mate, then he gave a cold and challenging look at the Chinook, who returned it with a grunt, as Ralph and Kirby held him.

* * *

**_Outside the room_**

-What the heck was that, Dinae?  
-That guy insulted me and ...  
-No, you insulted dogs from other teams with your stupid comment  
-Well, sorry, Are you happy?  
-No! She said frowning  
-Honey please, you know that my behavior...  
-Bah! Sometimes I wonder if i would be better with Leo  
-Leo? Please? That dog! He was a...  
-At least he don't went crazy out of nowhere like you.  
-Dear, it's over...  
-You promise me you wouldn't do anything stupid at least for tonight?  
-Promised  
-Let me check. Then Dinae kissed her.

-That's enough?  
-Umm...no And now Dara kissed him

-Well, you promise? She asked Dinae  
-Yeah ... Get over it now!  
-You get over it, she said with a tap on his shoulder.  
-You get over it, Dinae gave it back  
-No you get over it ...  
And they spent some time with that silly game, until they both ran and jumped happily

-This night is beautiful, is not it? Said  
-Yes...  
-It's just like the night we met  
-Four months ago  
-Who's counting?  
-Both, i guess

Both affectionately nuzzled  
-I think we better go back inside.

**_Away from there..._**  
-Rudolph, are you okay? Asked a reindeer that was hatched to a harness.  
-I don't think so -answered a red-nosed reindeer- and you guys.  
All the reindeers were injured due to the crash.  
-How's Santa? He asked again  
-He's knocked out! Said Donner  
-Oh, great! Murmured Rudolph with dissapointment  
-So?  
-There's the town. Maybe I can get help there, stay here and take care of Santa and the presents  
-Okay Rudolph, be careful.

**_Later..._**

There was more calm in the boiler house. Dinae had apologized to the Chinook dog with whom he had fought. His name was Bucky. They were conversating when suddenly Rudolph appeared on the room.  
-May we can help you? Asked Kodiak  
-And why you have a red nose? Ralph asked  
-Good evening, I'm Rudolph, i need some help out there.  
-Rudolph?... wait, are you the reindeer from Santa's sleigh? Dara asked  
-Who? Dusty asked  
-The man who brings gifts to human children on Christmas.  
-Yes, i am that one, miss.  
-And where's your master?... That Santa?  
-I've came for that, he's on the outskirts of town with the others, we came to Nome to leave gifts, when suddenly the wind knocked us down, many are injured and Santa is unconscious.  
-That's a problem. Kirby said.  
-Indeed.  
-You've to the right place, a room full of expert sled dogs, well, some are not so experts. Said a husky looking at Dinae.  
-Shut up Larry, Bucky replied.  
-That's a bit odd, is not it? asked Dinae  
-The nose guide me to where I should go. That's why it shines.  
-Ah well, seeing it that way...  
-Well, you can help me?  
-Of course

The dogs followed Rudolph to where the sled crashed.  
-Any ideas? Asked one of the reindeer  
-They are sled dogs, Comet, are perfect to replace us.  
-But, they have the same force and endurance?  
-Never underestimate a dog, Dancer, did you know what a dog of this town did once? He rescued a sled loaded with medicine during a terrible storm, he brought the antitoxin here and saved children from diphtheria.  
-That dog is my father! exclaimed Kodi  
-Wow! Seriously?  
-Yes, he could help you!  
-It seems perfect. Said the red-nosed reindeer.  
-I'll get him.  
-You go for him Kodi, we will stay here to make a plan. Said Dinae.


	2. Chapter 2 Looking for help

Balto, the famous hero dog that Rudolph had talked about, was celebrating Christmas with his mate, Jenna.  
Oh Balto! what a cute scarf! Jenna exclaimed after Balto gave her a beautiful blue and white scarf, she was a red and cream husky, the mother of Kodi and other 5 pups.  
-That bandanna will not cover you from this cold, love.  
-How you got it?  
-Duke gave it to me, he said you would like it.  
-And he's not wrong! I have a present for you too.

Jenna took from a box a blue leather collar with a beautiful gold badge hanging from it, the name of 'BALTO' was written on it and the adress of Rosie's family; Main Street 7, Nome, Alaska.  
-Wow, it's beautiful dear.  
-You are no longer a stray, Balto, you're officially part of this family. And the master says you can live here, but if you want to stay in the boat, it's fine.  
-Probably i will pass the night here. There's very cold on the beach.

Then they heard scratches on the door.  
-I'll take a look. Said the wolf-dog  
Balto was surprised to see his son Kodiak  
-We need your help Dad.  
-What happened?  
-I'll tell you later.

They walked to the street  
-What's goin' on Kodi?  
-You probably wouldn't believe it, but Santa's sleigh crashed just outside the village, the reindeer are injured and he's unconscious, we need someone to guide them, and they have heard of you, they say you're perfect.  
-Oh Kodi, when you and your friends will give me a break?  
-Come on Dad!  
-But that's a flying sleigh, how you expect to fly without a plane?  
-We shall find the way!  
Balto was thoughtful, the last thing in his plans that night was leading a flying sleigh.  
-Well, I'll go.  
Kodi smiled.

* * *

Dinae and the others planned the strategy to follow.  
-The less harmed reindeer stay on the sled, the other can stay in the boiler room caring of Santa.  
-Well guys, who feel better? -Asked the red-nosed leader- I'm a little dizzy, but well  
-Same here. Dancer said, reindeer left in the first row behind the leader.  
-I have a wound,, it may freeze or infect my leg. I'll better stay here. Dasher said, he was the one along Dancer.  
-I have a broken shaft, I'll never leave with a broken shaft. Prancer said, he was considered the most beautiful of the reindeer.  
Vixen, Comet and Cupid seemed fine.  
-I have one eye closed. I can't see very well. Donner said, one from the back.  
-I have the right front leg bent. I can't move very well. Blitzen said, the reindeer from the very last place.

-Then we have 5 reindeer, we need four dogs, i'm on of course, who else?  
-We have to... fly right? Asked Kirby  
-Of course, what you were expecting?  
-Fly? No thanks! I love the ground. Ralph said worried, the thought of flying leave him so terrified, that Dusty had to stay with him.  
-Now he will have nightmares! She sighed with disappointment.

And you, Buck, Larry? You said that you're experts, prove it!  
-I will go. Said Bucky  
-Larry could carry the gifts, said Vixen.  
-Yes, he will go on the sled, for one day you will be Santa friend!  
-Great!

We need two more.  
-Here we are. Kodiak shouted, he was coming with Balto.

-Kodi, bring us the sled of the room, you and the others will carry Santa there  
-Take my place, love, you'll do it very well. Din told Dara  
-Thank you. I will.

Kodi attached him to the harness and took the sled to the place, meanwhile, the injured reindeer gave their places to the dogs, who had to help themselves to adjust the harness to their body size.

-Rudolph, you're the leader here, how we have to line-up?  
-I'm on the lead, Dancer and Vixen behind me, Comet and Cupid in the third row. And you take charge of the dogs.  
-Okay, Balto and Kodi in the fourth, Bucky and me in the fifth.  
-This is the weirdest team I've ever been on, said the wolf-dog.  
-Only one question remains, how they will fly? Dusty asked while Kirby and Ralph placed Santa on the other sled.  
-Leave it all to me. Rudolph replied, are ya ready guys?  
-Yes, everyone answered.  
-Ready, captain, said Dinae.  
-I'm with the superstar. -Bucky said- Just kidding, man. He answered noticing that Dinae was not happy with that comment.

Dara approached Dinae  
-Be careful, honey, and good luck.  
-Thanks, love, take care.  
-And please tell Jenna to don't wait awake for me. Balto said  
-Okay, sir.

Rudolph gave them instructions.  
-Don't worry about the flight, run like on a regular sled  
-All right, and everyone started running. Slowly they got up from the ground and began to fly.  
-Wow! Incredible! Kodi exclaimed.  
-It's beautiful, isn't it son? Told his father  
-Oh yes!  
-It's great! Shouted Dinae  
-Now you're a shooting star, just kidding man! Bucky joked.

The five dogs and the five reindeer started flying, Santa was unconscious in a village in the middle of nowhere but that was not the end of Christmas. The animals were on a mission: bring a smile to children on December 25th.


	3. Chapter 3 Out of my town

**CHAPTER 3**  
**Around the World**

_**Well, there's only one week left for Christmas and here's the new chapter of my story, it semms that's not a very great advance, at least for me, but enjoy it!**_

_**And thanks for the 100 people that have read this story, specially to kodiwolf123 for his reviews!**_

_**Let's begin:**_

_**Nome, Alaska.**_

The first stop of the sled was the town of Nome, when they stopped at the home of Rosie, Balto saw Jenna through the window, sleeping peacefully.  
-Good night, dear, merry christmas. Murmured  
-Well, let's go! Larry yelled when he left Rosie's gift.

* * *

Santa awoke in the boiler room:  
-What happened?  
-Santa, our sled crashed and you fainted  
-Where's the sled and the gifts?  
-Rudolph and the other taken it, several dogs are helping  
-But where are we?  
-Nome, Alaska.  
Santa does not only speak with his reindeer (A / N: He does on several films) but also with dogs and other animals of the frozen north. Or at least they understood him.  
-Dogs, huh? Well, in this town you can find some of the world's best sled dogs.  
Dogs were flattered by that comment.  
-Let me tell you a story, happened long ago. During the rest of the year i've used to go through the villages of Alaska with the name of Noel Klausse, you know, to keep the secret. Once here in Nome. A man sold me a dog, his name was Amaguk, he was very beautiful, and he helped me to my reindeer herding. And sometimes he came to lead the sleigh while we trained them. So I feel calm, because dogs and reindeer are born runners and they will surely do a good job, like Amaguk did...

* * *

**_U.S.-Canadian Border_**

Anchorage, Juneau, Fairbanks, the Yukon and later Vancouver, Toronto, Calgary, Ottawa, Edmonton, Montreal, Halifax were left behind, now came the hardest part of America, the United States. They began to explore that vast country from the east side. without too much upheaval. As they reached New York, Rudolph noticed the dogs were very tired;  
-It's just your first trip guys, maybe you need some rest.  
-Well, that's good for us. Dinae said breathlessly.

After a while they landed, about a half of an hour passed after leaving Canada.  
-Rest, guys. Rudolph told  
-Okay, but we will need help for tie to the sled again. Kodiak said  
-Do not worry about that, just take some rest.  
-But not much, I guess, right Rudolph? Balto asked  
-10 minutes if you want.

Dogs and reindeer drank water from a pond, and then went for a walk around the place. Balto walked a bit.  
-Excessive flight isn't very good, he said while moving his legs to warm them.  
When he looked up he found an incredible surprise.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

-And what happened to Amaguk, Santa? Asked Ralph-Well, the following year, i've sold him to another man in Fairbanks, i can remember his name, it was Felix Wally.  
-He was the father of my owner! Cried Dara surprised  
-Really, what's his name?  
-Joseph. ''Joe'' for short  
-Probably you come from Amaguk  
-I don't think so, my father was Kanut, and my mother Panik  
-That doesn't matter, maybe he was your grandfather  
-Maybe, i've never heard his name

-I've always admired the bravery of the sled dogs! They are wonderful animals! They're

* * *

_**New York City, NY.**_

-Guys, come here!  
-What happens, Balto? Asked Dinae  
-Look at this!  
-Wow! It's incredible, it's... Cried Kodi  
-It's me!

The figure of a standing sled dog made in bronze was in the front of them

-But how it can be? Balto was pretty amazed with that.  
-Look here, it's a plate! Said Dinae  
-There's something written on it. Noticed Kodi  
-I can't read it, Rudolph, please come on moment pal.  
-What happens? Asked the reindeer.  
-Give us some light, please.  
-Oh, of course.

It says:

_Dedicated to the indomitable spirit of the sled dogs that relayed antitoxin six hundred miles over rough ice, across treacherous waters, through Arctic blizzards from Nenana to the relief of stricken Nome in the Winter of 1925._

_Endurance · Fidelity · Intelligence_

-Clear as water dad, this is you.  
-But i've never heard about this  
-Probably they wanted to tell you later. Intervented Rudolph  
-Three years later? Why?  
-Well, sir, my owner said once that a statue of you was built in New York City. Said Bucky  
-Probably he was the only one who knew about it.  
-Don't get mad, dad, you better be honored  
-And i am Kodi! I'm only angry because i needed to fly on a magic sled across half of the continent to knew that i have a statue!  
-I'm sure they will tell you someday.

Balto calmed himself down.  
-Okay son, now i think we better resume the trip, we still have a world to cross.

Later they departed from New York heading to the rest of the country. _Balto still upset. Why they don't told me? Why i never knew i'm famous out of my town?_


	4. Chapter 4 The true meaning

**Chapter 4**

**THE TRUE MEANING**  
_Out of my town I'm famous ..._  
_But why they never told me?_  
_-What's wrong with them?_  
_-They wanted me to die without any knowledge of that?_

All around the world, Balto dragged this feeling. For a while he forgot he had to spread happiness to the earth. A feeling for something that wouldn't decide the fate of the world was in his mind. Sometimes, even if you are the most humble person on earth, arrogance and pride will always be lurking, they are two very dark shadows dangerously close to your heart.

_**Queensland, Australia.**_

Balto couldn't forget the images of hours before, the statue with his figure, the plate with his name, then the team spotted a little boy who looked very worried:  
-Go down there to see what happens with him Larry  
-No one's supposed to be that sad on Christmas  
Larry approached the dog that was with the little boy, he seemed to be poor because her clothes and the dog hadn't even a collar.  
-What happens to him?  
-Who are you?  
-Tell me why this sad and I'll tell ...  
-Santa hasn't arrived yet, and i think he wouldn't  
-Dude, bring your child over here, one moment please  
The dog licked the boy's hand and led him to where Larry showed them, thenthe figure of the sleigh emerged.  
-This ... is a dream! Said the boy excitedly, everyone there smiled, and Baltoforgot what happened in New York to see the face of the boyl, perhaps he haddiscovered, there's no need to get up monuments to make you feel special orimportant, something so comforting and beautiful like the smile of a child is more than enough.

Larry gave a gift to the boy: a rattle of the harness, of course, the child was undaunted.  
-Also I have a present for you. He told to the dog, a dog collar with the plate still clean, both were so excited, but in a couple of seconds when they looked up. The Starlight sleigh had disappeared.

Balto's thoughts were again those that had to be at first, it was not in theirplans to spend Christmas Eve in a sleigh, flying, but it was not in their plans giving a smile to the face of a child, and of thousands of them the next day when they awoke.

A couple of hours later the trip finished...

_**Morning of December 25th, Nome, Alaska**_.

-Well, it's over, thank you guys! Said rudolph  
-No problem. Said balto  
-Our pleasure. Exclaimed Kodi  
-Lets drag the sled 'til Santa's place  
The team pulled the sled a few more miles to reach the room where Santa was waiting:  
-Oh, these are the guys who saved the Christmas, great job! Just like my old Amaguk. Said Santa  
-Wait, Amaguk? Asked Dinae  
-Yep, i've had once a dog named Amaguk, why?  
-He had white fur like me?  
-Yes, he was white and brown. he was too similar to you  
-Because he was my father. Said Dinae  
-Oh, really, i might guessed, you're just like him!  
-Guys, you'll ahve a special reward for pulling my sled last night  
Santa took a big meat piece and said:  
-Enjoy it, you deserve it. Well guys, let's head back home  
-Said Santa to his reeinders  
-But what about the injured ones? Asked Balto  
-They are better right know, i think they can fly  
-Okay

Santa and the reindeers said good-bye and thanks to everyone who helped them and later they departed  
-Guys, we might rest, that was a long night. Said Kodiak  
-Not yet, son, i need you to see something  
After eating their prize. Balto lead the dogs to the town  
-What do you need, dad?  
-I wanna show you this...  
They seen many happy boys and girls, laughing and smiling and playing with their new toys  
-This guys, is the very true meaning of the Christmas, not the gifts, not the food, not the parties, is the happiness of all the people what makes this day so special and beautiful, i've forgot that for a few moments, i was blindenedfor stupid thoughts of fame and pride. But Christmas is to share and give. Now i know it, and i hope you too.  
-Wow! Imagine all the boys of the world celebrating line this! Exclaimed Dinae  
-Mainly the ones like that little boy we helped in Australia. Said Bucky  
-Merry Christmas, guys, now rest. Finished Balto  
Bucky and Larry went to the shed where they lived. Dinae went to sleep at Dara's house with her. And Kodi headed to the boiler room.

Balto went to Jenna's place.  
-Balto, you've went on that flying sled?  
-All over the world, honey.  
-Oh Balto!  
-I know, but, was worth it. Just look at Rosie and her friends.  
-Balto! Look at my new doll house! Do you know how they arrived?  
Balto just barked to her  
-He might don't know, Rosie, but i'm sure that was a very tiring work. Said Rosie's father  
-He's right, now i'm gonna sleep, i'm tired  
-Where do you gonna sleep?  
-Here, of course, i'm now a member of this family, do you remember?  
-Of course, my love, sleep well.  
-Thanks  
Balto went to sleep, Rosie and her friends to play, and Jenna with them. Everyone was happy, and Balto and the team dogs more than anyone because they knew exactly what tiring is the job of making the people happy.

**THE END**

**_Author's note:_**  
_I wish you all have enjoyed my story as i've enjoyed writing it. Also, i wish you a merry christmas, be happy, and celebrate with all your family and friends to fill your mind of golden memories and your body of blessings, all my better wishes to you ,dear reader, and your family from the bottom of my heart._  
**_-DNOM96_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!_**

**_Fort Worth, TX. December 24th 2012, 7:27 p.m._**


End file.
